Taters/Season 1 Episode 13
Taters - Season 1 Episode 13 is the thirteenth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise Ryder comes across some serious problems when a group of girls known as "the Relay Queens" comes along and takes Skylon to complete their team. Ryder and his friends try everything they can (even Collie) to get Skylon back. Will they ever be able to get their friend back? Characters Starring in the Episode *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Blue Jay *Porcupine *Turtle *Raccoon *Hand-Cat *Lemur *Collie *Platypus Script Taters Official Scooter Race It's an official race and Ryder, Skylon, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine are racing around the track while a crowd of animals cheer in the bleachers. The usual is happening - Ryder and Skylon fighting to be first, Raiko doing whatever, Porcupine trying to catchup to Ryder and Blue Jay being a derp. It's now on the final lap and Skylon is just ahead of Ryder (as usual). He is just about to beat him, when a random turtle with dreadlocks and a red, green and yellow shell begins to slowly walk RIGHT IN FRONT of him. Skylon screeches to a halt as Ryder speeds past. People start cheering. Skylon: "Seriously?" Raiko speeds past, then Porcupine, and then Blue Jay swerving everywhere as usual. Skylon sighs. Turtle: "Eh mon! Good race!" Skylon: "Yeah..." Ryder and the others jump off of their scooters and walk over to Skylon, just standing there as the turtle SLOWLY continues to walk right in front of Skylon. Ryder: "Haha I'm still the best scooter racer! You're nothing but the second-best!" Skylon: "Ugh..." Suddenly a random group of animals - a raccoon, a cat and a lemur walk from nowhere pulling scooters along with them. Raccoon: "Hey! We're the Relay Queens! Me Raccoon, Hand-Cat and Lemur! We challenge you to a relay! We're the best relay racers ever!" Ryder: "What? No one's better than me!" The cat, which is white with a weird black marking on her face in the shape of a hand or something steps in front. Hand-Cat: "We can prove it to ya! Come on gals!" They each get on their scooters and ride to their respective spots as the people in the bleachers begin leaving - Lemur at the beginning beside Skylon and Raccoon near the end (Hand-Cat is obviously in the middle). Oh, and the turtle is still walking in front of Skylon. Lemur: "3...2...1...GO!" She screams, even though she's the only one racing at the moment. They quickly finish the relay and Raccoon speeds back while holding a stick of bamboo in her paw. Ryder: "Whoa..." (Thinks for a moment) "Well, that's cool and all, but uh, I'm afraid you can't have you're race." Raccoon: "Why?!" Ryder: "You see...you need four people in your team. You only have three." Raccoon: "Well then..." Porcupine: "Come on guys, let's show those faces how fast we really are!" Ryder, Raiko, Porcupine and Blue Jay walk up to the start of the track. Skylon finally passes the finish line since the turtle finally passed him. He lined up beside the others. Ryder: "Go!" He shouted. Everyone sped off. They quickly came back around the track. Skylon was just ahead of Ryder as usual. He was about to beat him when a random tree suddenly sprouted out of the tree and Ryder came in first. Skylon: "SERIOUSLY!!!" Ryder: "Where did that even..." Raiko: "See! We're clearly better than you anyway!" Raccoon: "Hmm..." She gestures for the two other "relay queens" to follow her. They walk up to Skylon, who was angrily dragging his scooter across the finish line. Hand-Cat: "We've noticed that you are clearly the best scooter racer. Could you maybe join the Relay Queens?" Skylon: "Why?" Raccoon: "Well we apparently need four participants. We only have three." Skylon: "So?" Lemur: "We'll give you grapes and a new scooter if you do!" Skylon: "Grapes and a new scooter? Okay!" Suddenly the rest of the Taters gang is right behind Skylon and the Relay Queens even though they weren't a second ago. Ryder: "You're joining them?! Skylon, how could you?" Skylon: "They're gonna give me grapes and a new scooter! Why not?" Ryder: "But I'm your friend!" Skylon: "Yeah." (Pause) "A sucky friend." Ryder: "What?! Did you just call me a 'sucky friend'?!" Skylon: "Oh please, quit being such a drama queen." Raccoon: "Come on." The Relay Queens (including Skylon) walk away. Ryder: "I can't believe this! He just called me a sucky friend! And he ditched us!" Ryder sits down randomly starts crying. Porcupine just walks up to him and stares at him. Porcupine: "Ryder, you are being a drama queen. Stop being such a face." Ryder: (Stops crying) "What?" He gets up and turns around, spotting Collie just randomly standing there. Ryder: "Hey, there's Collie! We haven't seen her much lately..." (Walks up to Collie) "What are you doing here?" Collie: "Don't worry guys, I help you get rid of those sponges." Ryder: "What?" Collie just walks over to the random tree and hides behind it. The others just stand there. Platypus starts walking away from behind the the tree and Collie reaches out and grabs him. Raiko: "What are you guys doing over there?" He walks over to the tree and looks around, but he can't find either of them. Then suddenly acorns fall from out of the tree. Raiko just stands there infuriated. Collie: (Popping out from behind the tree) "Haha got you! But we will help get rid of those sponges." The platypus drops some powder and with a magical poof they disappear. Ryder: "Okay..." He walks over to Raiko who is flicking the acorns off himself. "We need to get Skylon back! If the Relay Queens win, they'll get all of Taters!" Raiko: "Since when was that decided?" Ryder: "Haven't you watched this show before? That always happens in cartoons." Raiko just stares at him. Blue Jay: "WHAT SHOW?" Ryder: "Never mind..." Porcupine: "Well I don't know exactly where the faces left to, but why won't we each get Skylon a delectable little gift and bring it to his delectable little house?" Ryder: "Okay..." Random Forest Ryder, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine are walking through Random Forest each carrying a present for Skylon - Ryder is carrying the stupid turtle with a bow on him, Raiko is holding a thermos full of pumpkin soup, Blue Jay is carrying a bag of blueberry plastic and Porcupine has a giant poster of Ryder's face. Ryder: "Porcupine, that's really creepy..." Porcupine: "You really think so? Well I think it's absolutely delectable!" Ryder: "You think everything's 'absolutely delectable'..." As they're walking they pass by a tree and suddenly Collie's just there, holding a giant present. Ryder: "Where did you come from?!" Collie: "OMG! Don't you like, remember? We came to like, help you get rid of those sponges." Ryder: "Oh, right..." Then Platypus drifts down from nowhere holding a parachute and lands on Ryder's head. Ryder pushes him off. Raiko looks at Collie's present. Raiko: "What's in it?" Collie: "It's a secret." Ryder: "How did you even know-" Porcupine: "There's his house!" She points at a small little house nestled in the delectable forest. OH! Ryder walks up to the front door and knocks on it. Skylon answers. Ryder: "Hey, we've came to-" SLAM! Ryder knocks on the door again. Skylon from inside the house: "I'm not home! Go away!" Blue Jay: "Oh, he's not home guys! I guess we should go!" Ryder: "What? Skylon! Just answer! We've got stuff for you!" Skylon: "Fine..." He opens the door. Everyone walks in and puts the presents on the ground. Turtle: "Eh mon!" Skylon: "What? I don't need this stuff!" Skylon takes all the presents except Collie's and throws them out the window. He just looks at Collie's present, then at Collie, then at the present, then at Collie. Skylon: "What the heck is in this?" Collie: "It's a surprise." Skylon: "Okaaaay... Now go away! All of you!" He kicks them all out of his house and slams the door behind them. Ryder: "Great." Collie: "Yeah, now those stupid sponges have like, Skylon!" Ryder: "Okay..." Two Days Later at Taters Scooter Race Park It's the official relay race, and all the teams are lined up - there are four teams and they consist of the following: Taters, which are Ryder, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine (Blue Jay at the front, Porcupine second, Raiko third and Ryder last) The Relay Queens, which are Raccoon, Hand-Cat, Lemur and Skylon (Lemur at the front, Hand-Cat second, Raccoon third and Skylon last) Some weird monkey team and Some weird team of potted plants Speakers: (in a really creepy voice) "Ready...set...GO!" Everyone speeds off. Cut to Raiko Raiko: "I seriously wish we could change that voice..." The bamboo sticks get passed along, Taters in last at first (because of Blue Jay) but end up passing the other derpy teams once Raiko gets the bamboo stick. Eventually they get to the last "round" or whatever and Skylon and Raiko are racing each other. Skylon is just ahead of Ryder as usual and they are nearing the finish line. Ryder: "I'm sorry!" Skylon: "What?" Ryder: "I'm sorry...we're all sorry for eating all the chocolate eggs at Easter and not letting you have any." Skylon comes to a screeching halt right before the finish line. Ryder stops next to him. Raccoon: "Skylon! What are you doing?" Raiko: "Come on Ryder! You're just there!" However, instead there's this long "touchy moment" where Skylon and Ryder hug each other. The potted plants end up passing them and then the monkey team. Skylon: "It's okay... and sorry for calling you a bad friend." They finally walk across the finish line and all the others run up to them. Raccoon: "What was that all about?!" Skylon: "He apologised." Raccoon: "Come on gals, let's go!" The Relay Queens storm off. The Taters gang walk over to the "ceremony" area. Skylon looks over and sees the potted plants just sitting there very still with medals on them and people throwing flowers at them. On top of the palm tree looking plant is the derpy small plant that passed Skylon and Ryder at the end and on top of it is a gold cup. Skylon stares at them then looks back at Raiko and shrugs. Ryder just stares at the scene. Ryder: "Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay....?" Meanwhile, Collie walks up to the Relay Queens who are all frustrated. She pulls a bucket of water from nowhere and dumps it on them. Then she pulls a duffel bag from nowhere and starts putting them in it. Lemur: "Hey! What the heck are you doing?" Collie throws them into the sky and the griffin from the previous episode swoops down from nowhere and takes them away. Collie: "And that's what you get for being sponges!" Credits Scene after credits Skylon is sitting in his house, staring at the present. Skylon: "I still haven't opened this..." He walks over to it and begins to unwrap the present. He reveals a box and opens it, and a bunch of platypus clones fall out, looking tired. In the middle of all the platypus clones, a random picture of Collie floats down and lands on a bright pink tutu. Skylon picks up the tutu and reads a tag attached to it. "This is just for you, Skylon!" it says on the tag. Skylon: "Ooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay........" Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39